


Oh, Have I Ever

by Rylescoe



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Interview, Multi, Never Have I Ever, age gap, yes I messed with their ages don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/pseuds/Rylescoe
Summary: Short, sweet, non-explicit interview drabble.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Oh, Have I Ever

No matter how much the boys loved playing shows, loved meeting fans, loved getting on stage and tearing themselves apart, they always appreciated a night off. Unfortunately, most of their ‘nights off’ just meant more press. Or, in this particular case, a talk show.

“Never have I ever been kicked out of a restaurant.”

All signs flipped to blue, though some were slower than others. 

“Now that’s not true, Frankie,” Gerard tutted, flipping Frank’s sign around to the white _I Have_ side. 

“Isn’t it?” He only sounded vaguely surprised. 

“You got kicked out of Carmilla’s,” Ray reminded him. “Last year.”

“Oh yeah!” 

The audience laughed, and Frank grinned.

“Never have I ever hooked up in the bathroom at a party.”

Frank stuck his chin out and spun his sign back to blue. “I’m classy.”

“I’m not,” Mikey smirked, switching his sign to white, pulling a wave of giggles from the couple hundred people watching them. Gerard made a face at his brother, but, much to the audience’s excitement, also flipped his sign. Bob was quick to follow.

The interviewer laughed good-naturedly and held up the white side to her own sign before continuing. “Never have I ever joined the mile high club.”

They all held up the blue side, except the interviewer, who seemed genuinely surprised. “Really? None of you? Alright, never have I ever been in love.”

Gerard looked at the ground and smiled shyly, flipping his sign to _I Have_. Frank didn’t hesitate to flip his, either. Ray tilted his head and switched to white as well. 

“Interesting,” the interviewer smiled. “Never have I ever told someone their baby was cute even when the baby was clearly ugly.”

Frank giggled loudly and held his white sign higher while Gerard frowned, switching to _I Have Never_. 

“ _All_ babies are cute,” Gerard insisted, making every straight woman in the audience swoon.

The interviewer chuckled. “Never have I ever... hooked up on a bus.”

All signs flipped to white, igniting a chorus of catcalls and laughter and cheers from the audience. Only Ray and Gerard had the decency to blush. 

“Alright, alright, settle down,” the interviewer grinned, holding back another giggle of her own. “Last one, boys: never have I ever hooked up with someone twice my age.”

When they all held up their answers, only Frank and Gerard were showing white.

The reaction was deafening. Frank and Gerard blushed bright red and glanced at each other. Their answer was one and the same.

In the back of the audience, a smug smirk fights its way, involuntarily, onto Grant’s face.


End file.
